Olympiad Song Contest 50
|venue = |winner = |vote =Each country awarded 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs. |entries =XX countries |debut = |opening =Previous Edition Winning Song |interval = |tickets = |revenue = |exsupervisor = Dapturner1992 Europezgal08 |return = |withdraw = }} The Olympiad Song Contest welcomes the world to for the XX Edition. The Olympiad Song Contest #XX will be the XX edition of the annual Olympiad Song Contest. It will take place in the XX, located in XX, , following the country's victory at the XX edition with XX performing XX. This will be the XX time the country hosts the contest. The contest is scheduled to consist of XX semi finals and finally the grand final, with official dates for the semi finals being XX and XX. The grand final official date being the XX. All three live shows were hosted by XX. As of XX XX confirmed countries participated in the contest. XX countries have made their debut. XX countries returned to the contest after absences, while XX countries withdrew. Location It will take place in the XX, located in XX, , following the country's victory at the 44th edition with XX performing "XX". 'Venue' The XX in XX, which has a capacity of approximately XX attendees, was announced as the host venue on XX. This will be the Arena's first time hosting the contest. 'Bidding phase and host city selection' Following XX's triumph, the Olympiad Broadcasting Union (OBU)'s Executive Supervisor for the Olympiad Song Contest, issued the hosting invitation to XX during the winner's press conference. XX, announced on XX that with the contest being held in that any city, town or arena that would like to host the contest would had four days to apply to the broadcaster with their interest. The following selection criteria were outlined for the selection of the host city:- *The venue must be covered with a capacity of at least 1,000 but ideally up to 10,000 attendees. *An international press centre must be able to accommodate no less than 1,550 journalists. *Venues must also be provided for the opening and closing ceremonies of at least 3,000 attendees. *The host city must be able to guarantee the safety and security of participants, members of delegations and guests. *The host city must provide a social program alongside their bid, showcasing the hospitality, originality, cultural values and identity of both the city and country. : Host City Format 'Visual Design' The theme for the contest, XX, was unveiled on XX in a press conference. Its visual design features a uniquely designed XX logo that alludes to the ideas to XX. The contest's Executive Supervisor remarked that the theme and logos "resonate with OSC's core values, including diversity, very well. 'Presenters' On XX, XX announced that the contest would be hosted by XX. Spokesperson 1:- XX . Spokesperson 2:- XX 'Voting' The competition will consist of XX semi-finals and a final. The 10 countries with the highest scores in each semi-final will qualify to the grand final where they will join the top 6 countries from the previous edition , , , , and the host nation . Each participating country had their own national jury/HoD. Each member of a respective nation's jury is required to rank every song, except that of their own country, to produce an overall ranking from first to last place. The song which scored the highest overall rank received 12 points, while the tenth-best ranked song received 1 point. 'Semi-final allocation draw' The draw to determine the allocation of the participating countries into their respective semi-finals took place on XX. The XX semi-finalists had been allocated into XX pots, based on the geographical locations of the nations. Drawing from different pots helps to increase suspense in the semi-finals. The draw also determined which semi-final would be broadcast and voted by each of the six automatic finalist countries ( , , , , and the host nation ). Participating Countries As of XX XX confirmed countries participated in the contest. XX countries have made their debut. XX countries returned to the contest after absences, while XX countries withdrew. 'Returning Artists' We welcome back some artists who have previous joined us in OSC. * 'Semi Finalists' Finalists Finals 'Semi Final 1' XX Countries are participating in this Semi Final with voting as 3 of the 6 automatic qualifiers of this edition. The top 09 countries that score the highest number of points will qualify to the grand final. This is to balance out the number of participants in each semi final to give each country a fair and equal chance of qualifying : Qualified 'Semi Final 2' XX Countries are participating in this Semi Final with voting as 3 of the 6 automatic qualifiers of this edition. The top 11 countries that score the highest number of points will qualify to the grand final. This is to balance out the number of participants in each semi final to give each country a fair and equal chance of qualifying : Qualified 'Grand Final' 26 Countries will create the grand final. 10 from Semi Final 1, 10 from Semi Final 2 and the automatic qualifiers , , , , and the host nation . The draw on , , , , and the host nation positions in the running order were done prior to the Semi Finals. Scoring '12points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the Grand final: 'Scoreboards' This is how the votes were scored in each Semi Final. : Voter was replaced : Qualified Here is how the world voted in the grand final. : Voter was replaced National Selections Here is a list of all the national selections held this edition.